1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bread maker, and more particularly, to a bread maker having an improved door combination structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a bread maker has been developed, which automatically performs a series of baking processes to allow a user to easily and conveniently make the bread.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional bread maker that comprises: a frame 1, a back cover 2 attached to a rear part of the frame 1, a side cover 3 attached to a side part of the frame 1, and a door 4 rotatably combined to the front of the frame 1. Moreover, a combination structure of a bracket 5 and a door hinge 6 is provided to allow the door 4 to open and close.
However, according to the conventional bread maker, the combination structure of the bracket 5 and the door hinge 6 is relatively complicated. As a result, assembly work is difficult, and a relatively large number of components are required.
Further, according to the conventional bread maker, the door hinge 6 is curved inward to prevent the door 4 from being blocked by the side cover 3 while the door 4 is opened and closed. However, the inward curved shape of the door hinge 6 causes the combination of the door 4 and the door hinge 6 to be relatively weak in comparison to the weight of the door 4.
Further, according to the structure of the conventional bread maker, the bracket 5 is exposed to the outside when the door 4 is open, resulting in a faster deterioration of the bracket 5 and a complex exterior appearance of the bread maker.